kokirofandomcom-20200216-history
Kokiro (webcomic)
Kokiro is the webcomic drawn by Star Glover from 2005 to the present day. | Start reading "Kokiro" now! Principal characters Main article: Cast of "Kokiro" *The most significant character in the webcomic is, of course, Kokiro, after whom it is named. An artificially created entity built on a technologically advanced planet, Kokiro is a time-traveller and shapeshifter that looks and acts much like a human child. *Kokiro's newfound friend, Kit "Jitai" Farren, also forms the focus of the comic. Kit is a Jitai, part of a persecuted humanoid species. Although he is still a child, he is a pessimistic and fragile individual with a tendency to self-sabotage. Organisation and summary *'Spoiler alert! ' If you haven't already read ''Kokiro, ''go read it. This summary is intended to be a useful reference, '''not '''to replace the entire comic. The plot of ''Kokiro ''has so far been divided into sections based on its setting, although by the comic's very nature several characters have "crossed" between sections and locations. "Pre-Prologue": Nia This section of the comic is somewhat expositional, containing an explanation of Project Kokiro's creation as well as information about its homeworld, a highly advanced planet of the far future. It follows the exploits of a cheerful team of hijackers, the Jackers, as they successfully carry out their plan to steal a time machine, managing to kidnap a sentient robot, Pippin, on the way. Kokiro in its most familiar form does not appear in this chapter. "Prologue": Earth This section is short, but sufficiently chaotic and enigmatic to leave an impression. Although it is, technically, set many years ''before ''the Pre-Prologue, it is the immediate aftermath of the Jackers' theft of the time machine. Having travelled back in time, Kokiro and the Jackers explore Earth, encountering some of its inhabitants: Tarin and Karen Mito, Jack Bek, and the well-intentioned but unlucky Cody Ishrian. Meanwhile, Kit Farren has somehow landed on Earth, where he is being treated as an alien being, and the Jackers meet his bizarre fellow-traveller, Blacksleeve Kiro, who seems to be another version of their own time machine. The chapter ends when Kokiro is inadvertently commanded to teleport to an unknown place and time. Although most of the characters in this chapter do not carry over into the next, it marks the first appearance of both the humanoid Kokiro and Kit Farren (referred to here as "Jitai"). Ui This section has so far formed the main body of the comic. It covers Kokiro's arrival on Ui, a world inhabited by humans but somewhat unlike Earth. Kokiro meets a new friend, Kit Farren, and rescues him from an unspecified nasty fate at the hands of his captors, Klear Ishrian and William Tulan. Together with the forest ranger Joe Stone, the tailimins Sudare and Zouji, Kit's fellow Jitai, and sometimes the mayor's daughter Lia Bek, Kokiro and Kit try to find safety and a cure for Kit's mysterious illness. Meanwhile, Kokiro experiences visions that help it to explore Kit's psychological problems, and discovers some of the mysteries of Ui, including the existence of the strange creatures known as Kokirins.